This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Human machine interface (HMI) devices such as knobs, dials, and touchpads, are located throughout a passenger cabin of a vehicle for allowing a passenger to control one or more vehicular systems. As an example, a series of buttons and dials located above a center console of the passenger cabin are operable by the passenger to control a climate system, an audio system, and/or a navigation system of the vehicle.
As another example, the vehicle may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) that displays a series of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that allows the passenger to access and control the vehicular systems through graphical icons and visual indicators. The LCD may be equipped with a touchscreen that allows the passenger to operate the graphical icons by simply touching the icon. The passenger cabin can be equipped with both the LCD and the buttons/dials for operating the vehicular systems.